


Really?

by Akallabeth



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the 74th Games begin, Johanna and Finnick learn what their fans are up to.  Drabble; dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

“According to this one, we're secretly married, and you masterminded my games strategy.”

“Better you than Haymitch, I suppose.”

“Well, they do like putting you with district twelve these days: 'Finnick/Katniss' is the top category on the 'most new stories' list.”

“Don't tell me. They're all entitled _Fire and Water_ , about how she wins the games and falls madly in love with me.”

“Only half of them. This first one has you breaking into the arena to rescue her; in the rest, you bravely volunteer to play again so that you can protect her.”

“If it worked that way...”


End file.
